


Cutie

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Birthday, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an alternate universe where the Vocaloids all live in a virtual world, still singing songs for the human world. They get to experience normal life. It's Len's birthday and nobody seemed to remember, causing Len to fall into one of his temporary depressions, but that's not the only reason. When browsing YouTube, he came across a song by Oliver. When Oliver himself caught Len listening to the adorable song, he ran out! What will unfold in this tale of love and Vocaloids?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutie

What’s that noise? Oliver thought from his room. He could hear it: slightly tinny, but it was definitely a song. He left his room, clicking the door shut behind him and stalking into the office to see. Len was at the computer, watching a video on YouTube. Oliver recognized the song instantly: it was a “Reverse Rainbow” cover he’d done a while back.  
“What are you doing, Len-kun!” he rushed over and stared at the drawing of him, cute and as shota as ever. He blushed. This was surely one of the most embarrassing moments he’d ever experienced. “Wh-why are you listening to that song?” he was very ashamed of the cover. He only did it because 1) the pay was good and 2) he thought only people from the human world would see it.  
“I just wanted to hear the new song by Miku. You know, the one composed by Camelia. I love that composer. Then, I clicked on some different songs on the sidebar and was eventually led to this! I couldn’t resist. Any time I see a song by you, I listen, though I usually wear headphones. I couldn’t find mine today. Very odd.”  
“But don’t worry. You sound so cute, Oliver! You’re a cute little cyber angel! ♥ I’d better keep a close eye on you. Somebody would definitely abduct you.” Len leaned down and hugged Oliver close to him.  
“What are you talking about? I-I’m not that cute…” Oliver blushed. Again with the cuteness. He shoved Len off of him and ran through the study door, slamming it behind him. By the time Len caught up, he was already out the front door and into the cold.  
“Awww, come on! I was just teasing… Come back, Oli!” he chased after his adorable friend into the freezing winter air. He’ll freeze to death out here! He didn’t even wear a coat. Len could feel his fingers growing numb as he ran blindly through the night. Snow flicked against his face and melted upon contact.  
“Oli! Oliver!” he was beginning to worry now. Did he warp? He thought. He would never catch him if that were the case. Len had checked already; Oliver had blocked teleports. Crap. I went too far. He bent over and caught his breath. Why do I always mess up? Nobody even remembered my birthday.  
“He’s obviously not coming back. I should probably just leave.” He turned around, hugging his arms close to his freezing body and feeling lower than dirt. Trudging slowly back to his apartment, he watched the snow gather at the base of his shoes. He kicked it up, forcing it into little piles and dragging them with him.  
The apartment was warm. He could feel the heat slowly seep into him through the wood floors. At least my heater loves me. Len thought pitifully. He could feel the depression slowly seeping into him, just like the cold. I guess it can even happen to a computer program.  
Len sat in the middle of the hall, bent over like he was sheltering himself, his hands clutching the back of his head. He didn’t want anything to see him but his warm, caramel floors as he cried silently. Dammit, dammit, dammit! He thought. Why am I so unloved? What did I do to deserve this? All I did was say he was cute… Nobody loves me. They didn’t even remember my birthday. The pitter-patter of tears landing was barely audible, but his shaky breaths were.  
Oliver padded silently into the hall and watched. All he could feel was guilt. It’s my fault. I made him cry. What do I do? He’ll probably just ignore me like the last time he got like this.  
Len had a habit of getting really depressed once in a while. He didn’t leave his apartment for days, and even if his friends came over to try and cheer him up, he would ignore them and stare silently. Nobody ever knew what went on in his head, and one time Meiko said something about puberty, but no one else really understood. Oliver had learned to tell the difference between his normal ruddy color and the puffy, pink around his eyes from when he cried. He tried his hardest to console him, but it never worked. Even though they lived together, Oliver always felt like they were far, far apart.  
Oliver fell into a stage of deep admiration the first time he heard Len sing. It was a youthful voice, but it had just the right amount of each pitch. Unlike his own voice, it at least sounded male. He always felt like he was the foreigner. He was created as an Engloid, even though he could also speak Japanese, and he had little angel wings. They were invisible, but it was pretty obvious they were there. No one ever took him seriously, and they always thought of him as “a little angel”. He sometimes wished he could rip those stupid angel wings right off of him and quit singing. Even though he would never grow out of his baby face, he wasn’t a baby. He didn’t like being crooned over as “cute”. When Len called him cute, it hurt, but he also didn’t mind it and it scared him.  
“Len-kun?” Oliver padded closer, leaving the safety of the corner. “What’s wrong?” he asked, though he already knew. He kneeled in front of him and touched his blond hair. It was soft, like a kitten.  
Len was stunned. Oliver had come back. More importantly, he was seen crying. He was seen crying by his cute little kohai. “Nothing’s wrong.” He mumbled, and his voice cracked. “I’m just tired. Please… go.” He didn’t look up. He knew that Oliver could tell when he had been crying.  
“Please, Len-kun. Tell me what’s wrong. I won’t make fun of you.” He assured in his cute little voice.  
“I said, nothing’s wrong. Now go.” He shrunk tighter into a ball, shielding himself from facing the truth.  
“O-okay.” He obviously wasn’t getting anywhere. His hand left Len’s hair timidly, and he stood up. Len snuffed the urge to let more tears fall as he heard the sound of Oliver leaving him. Please come back. He thought. I didn’t really want you to leave. Didn’t you see that? I never want you to leave, but if you stay, I get mad. I…I’m so stupid. He clenched his teeth and more tears slipped past his tightly clenched eyelids.  
He lay there for a couple more minutes before unraveling himself and turning onto his back. He covered his puffy eyes with his forearm and waited. He waited even though there was nothing to wait for.  
Finally, the thing he had been waiting for arrived. A small tap on the ground at the front of the hall and the scurrying of bare feet as they ran away. The small tap spiked Len’s curiosity, and it overcame his depression for just a moment. He stood up and wiped his eyes. When he could see clearly, all he saw was a package. It stood on the floor, small and cushy and clumsily wrapped. He picked it up. The tag read: “To Len-kun. Happy Birthday. –Oliver.” Len’s heart fluttered. He actually remembered?  
He unwrapped it slowly, as if it could explode at any moment. What he revealed was, to his surprise, a plush toy of Oliver. It was adorable, but unexpected. It was just like the abrupt hug that came from behind and the small voice that whispered, “I’m sorry,” into his back.  
“Oli?” he said, “Is that you?” The arms hugged him tighter, and Len suppressed a giggle. He really was adorable.  
“I don’t know what I was thinking, ordering you something like that. I hope you don't hate me…” he said sadly.  
“Why would I hate you? I love it. It’s the best present I’ve ever received.” He grabbed Oliver’s hand and entwined their fingers together. Oliver smiled. He thought that maybe it would remind Len that he had someone who cared…  
Oliver felt a sudden impulse. He let go of Len and went around him, looking at him face to face. “Lean down. And close your eyes.” He demanded, and Len played along. What he didn’t expect was Oliver’s hands cupping his face and the small kiss on his lips. It was so sudden Len wasn't sure it was real, but then Oliver pulled his face close and whispered in his ear, “Happy Birthday, Len-kun.”  
Len opened his eyes a moment later, but saw nothing. Oliver had gone to bed. He smiled and touched his lips. It was truly the best present he could’ve ever gotten. Just thinking about Oliver’s cute little face made him want to grin.  
That night, he lay in his bed staring at the solemn face on the Oliver plush. He thought about the kiss and tried to relive it. In his mind, Oliver’s lips were unbelievably soft. They touched for only a moment. He could also feel his little hands, cold from being outdoors, cupping his chin. His fingers brushed against Len’s hair. After the kiss he wanted to open his eyes to confirm something—anything—but he was too stunned, so he stood there like a fool as Oliver whispered into his ear, his hot breath wispy. He only opened his eyes when he could face the facts and by then—Oliver was gone.  
Len blushed as he stared into the darkness, holding the plush close to his chest. Oliver is so cute…I just want to eat him sometimes…Okay that sounded weird. Stupid brain! Stop filling my head with weird stuff. I just… Yeah. He came to terms with his mind, and before he went to sleep, he kissed the plush on the head. Night, Oli.

Len woke up with a chill. What? Where are my blankets? He thought groggily, feeling around for them. When he didn't feel them, he groaned. They must’ve fallen off at night. He sat up, struggling with the light. He could only open his eyes a slit; it was too bright. When he opened them more he was surprised by the bright shock of red he saw. His eyes focused: it was Meiko.  
“M-Meiko? What’re you doing here so early?” he mumbled, scratching his head.  
“I came to wake you up, baka! It’s almost 2 p.m.!” she said angrily. He noticed that his blankets were clutched in her hands. So, she ripped them off. He thought. How savage. Just like her, waking me up when I wanted to sleep more. Wait…2 p.m.? Oh, crap!  
“Is it really 2 already?” he said, glancing at the clock. It was indeed 2 p.m. “Oh, sorry, Meiko. I guess I needed the sleep.”  
“Teenagers…” she mumbled, throwing the blankets fiercely at Len’s face and turning away. Meiko’s so weird. He thought. Guess I might as well get up. I’m hungry, anyway.  
He trudged into the living room, eyes almost shut, completely ignoring everything until he got to food. He opened the pantry wearily and grabbed a protein bar, trudging over to the living room where everyone was hanging out.  
Today, Meiko, Miku, Luka and Kaito had come over. Rin still didn’t want to see him, apparently. It’s not just Meiko—girls are weird in general. He sighed mid-chew and almost choked.  
“So. You’re up early.” Luka remarked, smirking and folding her arms.  
“Yeah, yeah. I get it.”  
“No, I don’t think you do. Don’t you remember our plans?” Len stared at her blankly until it finally came to him. They had all planned to go on vacation today. They were supposed to leave at 11.  
“Oh, crap!” he smacked his forehead, “I’m really sorry, you guys. Why didn't you wake me up before now?”  
“We tried!” they all yelled in unison, and Len flinched. They sure are scary when they're mad. He thought.  
“Oh. Well, sorry again. Do you guys still wanna go or do you wanna wait until tomorrow?”  
“We could probably make it. It’s too bad Rin won’t join us, though. What did you ever do to her, Len?” Kaito looked at him suspiciously, and Len braced himself. Here come the accusations.  
“I think I just said something about her singing. The song she did recently. I said that her pitch was completely off and her voice was squeaky and inconsistent. I don’t see what’s wrong with that, though. I was just giving her advice.” He shrugged, and everyone else was dumbfounded. How can he be so immune to her feelings?  
“Len, Rin is a very sensitive girl. You know she’s still recovering from that voice bank wipeout she had a while back.” Miku touched his arm lightly. I doubt he’ll understand. “Do you know how you felt whenever Kiyoteru-san made fun of your voice? You were depressed for days!” she giggled but immediately regretted it when his face fell.  
“Oh. Wow.” He sighed. “What should I do?”  
“I think you should apologize.” She nodded and smiled.  
“But… how? The last time I apologized she just slapped me and said I wasn’t sincere.” He grimaced and felt his cheek. If he thought about it too long, he could still feel the sting.  
“Well… Just…be sincere. How would you apologize to yourself?” the other Vocaloids were stunned at her psychiatric advice. I guess she really does touch the heart. They all thought.  
“O-okay. I think I got it. But…when will I see her? I know she won’t let me in to her house.”  
“W-write a letter! I’m sure she’ll understand.”  
“Okay. I will.” He stood up quickly, a determined look on his face, and he headed towards the hall.  
On his way towards the office, he bumped into Oliver, and he remembered the previous night.  
“Oliver! Good morning!” he said, and Oliver blushed. What did I do now? Len thought.  
“H-h-hello…” he looked down, fidgeting.  
“…Come with me.” Len grabbed his hand and dragged him into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
“Len-kun? Wh-what’s wrong?” he asked nervously.  
“Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you.” There was a moment of awkward silence before he continued, “…Why did you kiss me last night?”  
Oliver felt like a bullet had gone through his heart. He knew that Len would ask him this—who wouldn’t—but he still didn’t know how to respond.  
“A-a-are you angry?”  
“No! I’m far from angry. I’m really happy. I just want to know why.” He sat down on the edge of his unmade bed and patted the spot next to him. Oliver obliged.  
“I-I-I don’t know…” he was lying. He knew very well why he’d kissed Len.  
“…Please tell me.” Len placed his hand gingerly on top of Oliver’s.  
“I…I…I…” he gulped, and looked Len straight in the eyes, “It’s because I l-l-love you.” They both blushed. Len had been expecting this—why else would someone kiss you—and he didn’t know what to say in return, so he hugged him. He hugged him so tightly Oliver almost couldn't breathe.  
“I love you too,” he finally whispered into his ear. “I love you…Oliver.”  
Oliver certainly didn’t expect that. He thought it was a mistake when he kissed Len—he thought he’d be punished—but it obviously wasn’t. They leaned apart and looked into each other’s eyes, and Oliver felt that impulse again. He knew this time that it wouldn't be wrong, and so he carefully held his face again and brought their lips together.  
They kissed longer this time, and were a little short of breath when they separated. Oliver didn’t know what to do. What else could they possibly do? Len answered the question for him by kissing him again. He gripped his shoulders tightly, the edges of his fingers brushing the collar of his sailor uniform. You’re simply priceless. Len thought as Oliver held the back of his head and slid into his lap. The small tmp of his hat landing on the floor behind him didn’t bother them.  
“Well.” Meiko walked in, smirking. She’d caught them red-handed. They jumped apart like the other was nuclear. “What’re you two doing? —Wait, let me rephrase that. When did this—” she motioned to them, “happen?”  
“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Len stuttered, blushing a crazy bright pink.  
“Oh, really? I was there the whoooole time, you know. I followed you when I heard you talking to Oliver. I knew something was up when I saw the way he blushed around you.” She boasted like a detective who’d solved a murder.  
“I guess there’s no denying it then. But why do you want me to say it? You heard everything anyway.”  
“Because. It more effective if you say it in your own voice.”  
He gulped and touched Oliver’s arms. “Oliver and I are in love.” He looked seriously at her, a thing she didn't expect. It took her off guard. She expected them to be like shy little schoolgirls.  
“I see. Well, best of luck to you two, then.” She looked out the door, “Do you want me to tell the others?”  
“No! I-I mean… the only reason you found out is because you followed us, and spied on us.” He deliberately tried to make her feel guilty.  
“Fine. I wasn’t going to, anyway. And I certainly didn’t expect this is the first place! Again: how did this happen?” she looked flustered. They’re pretty young to already know about stuff like…that. She thought warily.  
“Well… you know that he lives with me, right? I guess over time we just… sorta clicked…” he took a deep breath, “Last night, more specifically. I was feeling kind of depressed because no one acknowledged my birthday, and Oliver gave me a present. I was really happy. Then he kissed me and ran off.” Len blushed just remembering. He didn't know what to do, so he glomped Oliver. He held him from behind, laying on top of him and looking at Meiko. He acted like Oliver wasn’t struggling. A lot.  
“Um…” Meiko backed away, flushed at their sudden affection. “I’ll just leave you two alone, then. We’ll probably go tomorrow… to the vacation …home …spot …place…you got it. We’ll just… go now. Bye…” she backed away quickly and dashed out the door.  
“Wait—Meiko!” he reached towards the door but knew it was no use. He’d made the wrong decision, but decided to make the most of it.  
“Len-kun… Please get off of me…” he whimpered.  
“N-no way.” Len nuzzled his face into Oliver’s neck and leaned them to the side so they were spooning. It was embarrassing if he thought about it, but he liked it otherwise. Oliver did too. He wanted Len to leave, to just get away, but he also wanted him to stay with him forever. How cheesy! We’ll never be together forever…He closed his eyes sadly and held Len’s hands.  
Oliver smelled like honeysuckle. Len knew it. There was nothing else so sweet and fragrant as this fragrance was. He wanted to breathe it in forever, let it fill his lungs and fill him with a reassuring calmness. He held Oliver’s small body tightly but gently. Is it really all right for us to be together? On the outside, he’s only eight or ten years old…maybe twelve. Yes, twelve. And I’m only fourteen. He thought for a while as they lay there together. Everyone else had left; he heard them shutting the front door. Gaah! I don’t care anymore. Oliver, I’m gonna love you no matter what.  
After a while, Len heard Oliver’s breaths slow down to a methodical pattern; he was asleep. Ah! He’s so cute, falling asleep at a time like this! It is quite relaxing…I think I will too. Just a little nap. He carefully moved his hand to grab the blanket and cover them both with it. Don’t wanna catch a cold. He smiled and hugged him tightly again, sure not to disturb him, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Len's birthday (love ya Len!!) and thought I'd make some nice Len/Oliver fic.


End file.
